The Empress of the Sea
by WhiteLiliy91
Summary: She was part of his life for a very long time being one of the few who could stop the Lightning Emperor in his tracks she knew him well. The day he left she changed, she chose another side and now once more they will meet but why are their pasts close? Why are they so similar to each other yet not? Eventual Ginji X OC X Ban
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Get Backers characters or storyline, just my OC Akira! **

Prologue

_"So it's true then?" A young women weaned as she was being held in strong arms. Her blue eyes stared at his golden brown ones with heart break and pain. They were in a massive crater he had created from a fight. It had been a close call but she managed to calm him down before he turned fully into the Lightning Emperor again._

_He bowed his head down to her own, "I have to leave Akira, you know what's at stake here."_

_"Ginji... Don't leave me behind..." He helped her stand with an arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close into a warm hug, she took the chance to remember the feeling. _

_A sudden pain hit her gut as her eyes widened, she remembered seeing a man standing behind them with penetrating blue eyes of his own._

_"Forgive me... Akira..." Ginji whispered as her eyes slowly closed and she went limp in his arms, a single tear fell from him onto her now unconscious face._

The limitless fortress... It was a dangerous place now that Lightning Emperor had left but some of them remained behind. She had been one of them, a dedicated follower of Ginji Amano until the day he left.

Now she was by the boy's side... the unknown boy known as Makubex...

* * *

Chapter one

"Akira!" Her name snapped out of her memory as her hardened eyes found the one who had called her name. She had known the boy since he was a baby, he had become like a brother to her.

She found more blue eyes like her own, "Make sure our guests are welcomed properly, I need the data." His voice ordered of her.

"Of coarse Makubex."

With that she turned to leave her long auburn hair slowing behind her, both of them had been heartbroken the day Ginji abandoned them. That was why she chose to follow him now, she had been waiting for the day when they would meet again.

"The time has come finally... Ginji Amano." Her figure disappeared behind the doors to the room filled with computers.

* * *

She watched as the lower members attacked the large group, her eyes widened as she caught the glimpse of lightning that flashed by. She was ordered to watch as each of their individual members used different talents but when his order came she was to attack without being seen. How ever she knew she wasn't the only one there...

_Makubex was right again... That must be Ban Midou... and Lady Poison... even Kazuki and Shido... _Akira thought to herself, screams made her notice a guy dressed completely in black, his violet eyes dangerous, "That must be Akabane..." She muttered to herself. His violet eyes met her own blue ones making her widen in surprise. She moved further back into the darkness, _How was he able to see me?_

Akabane easily killed the group that came towards him as Ginji screamed out a pain filled 'no' but it was to late as his knives cut through them like nothing at all. Akira's attention was changed as she noticed Shoo had managed to run past her. The boy stopped scared at the man dressed in black before him, Akira didn't think first as she instantly charged out infront as Akabane prepared to attack.

His knives came right at the boy but she managed to get to him in time, water poured around her hand like a shield and stopped the knives from hitting it's target, "I'm afraid this boy is not your opponent... I am."

"I was wondering when you would come out of hiding..." Akabane said with a smirk on his face as he looked at her.

Ginji stopped inches from her with surprise written all over his face, "Akira!" Her eyes widened for a moment as she looked into the eyes she remembered so fondly.

Akabane took the moment to use his other hand to try and hit her, this time he was stopped with electricity. Ginji stood infront of Akira pushing her back a bit as if he was trying to protect her, the thought made her grind her teeth.

"What's this? Do you intend to show mercy to your enemy Ginji?" Akabane questioned looking at the Akira. There was something in his eyes that made her distrust him, she could feel the killing aura around him.

"There's no need for senseless blood shed, Our objective doesn't include killing women and little boys."

Akabane retracted him knives and stepped back once "Your so soft, show a little mercy and these urchins will kick your feet out from under you."

The comment made him angry as lightning formed around him in a warning, "Why you!"

"Are you... Are you the Lightning Emperor? Ginji Amano?" Shoo asked now holding onto Akira's leg for safety.

Akira placed a hand on his head still ready to attack when Makubex ordered but for now she wished to keep the child safe, "Shoo?"

"You came! You came back! Didn't you Mister Amano!" Shoo shouted excited as he went to Ginji. Akira kept her distance knowing her moves were being watched by Akabane, she watched as the boy smiled along with Ginji.

A male voice caught her attention, "Who is this kid and chick Ginji?" Ban Midou asked. As soon as she caught sight of him her fists clenched still angry about the past, Akabane didn't miss her reaction. No doubt Midou didn't remember who she was but his eyes taunted her every since that day...

"He's an old friend who was a member of the Volts when I was here, Everybody this is Shoo!" Ginji introduced, "And that back there is Akira, she's not only a childhood friend but one of Kazuki's group." Kazuki and Shido looked at her with a broken expression not knowing what to say to the women they had all known for so long. Those two were aware of the rip in heart that Ginji had left but never spoke a word about it. Kazuki had been by her side up until Ginji left, then even he abandoned her, now he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

Shoo smiled at them while she glared staying back, "This is great, Mr. Amano came back to the fortress. The Volts will be making a come back huh?"

Ginji released Shoo, "No their not Shoo. I'm only back here because of a job I got to do."

She knew that was the case but the words still hurt, Shoo slowly back up towards Akira who willingly walked up to the boy still silent, "A job? Your not here to bring the Volts back to life?"

"I'm sorry... I won't be coming back here ever again." Ginji looked at both of them, he flinched under the heated glare Akira gave him.

Shoo was surprised and disappointed, "Do you have any idea Mr. Amano? Any idea what happened to the rest of us since YOU disappeared!?" He cried at him.

Shoo clung to Akira's clothing after the first outburst, seeking comfort from someone he knew, "And do you know what's brewing up in the limitless fortress right now? What Makubex is about to start?! DO YOU!" Akira covered his mouth knowing the consequences that may occur upon the innocent boy if he spoke to much about their plans.

"That's the last time you shoot your mouth off kid, Should've done your job right, Akira!" Four daggers flew at Shoo as his eyes widened in fear, Akira moved the boy just enough out of the way to take the hit.

"Ms. Akira! Are you okay!?" Shoo cried out clinging to her, Akira removed the daggers from her back and right leg before she threw them at the groups feet.

Ginji stared dumbly at her watching the red seep into her clothing, "Akira..." Shoo started to cry trying to find out if she was alright, he depended upon her now since most of the kids had no families she began caring for all the ones she could.

She looked at him one last time before covering both Shoo's mouth and nose as the gas began to seep out of the daggers that she had been hit with. Ginji tried to go after her as she began to limp away with the boy safely in her arms, "AKIRA!"

"Ginji no! It's dangerous! Ginji you idiot what the hell are you doing... GINJI!" Ban tried to reason with Ginji as he started after them.

The man who threw the knives scoffed at them all, "Stupid women almost ruined everything to save that boy." He looked towards Ginji, "So this is the Lightning Emporer, I've heard so much about. Nothing special if you ask me, Not that you'd be a match for me in this smoke seeing as how I've built up enough strength to move through it freely."

Electricity flowed showing where Ginji was making his enemy startled, Akira watched holding the now unconscious boy safely in her arms, "Why?! Why would you do that... to Akira!" At the moment he said her name Lightning shot out at the man knocking his weapon out of his hand.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" He cried out aiming his fist at the man full of anger, the look on his face made her even flinch back. The movement made her cringe as pain shot through her legs and back.

Unfortunately for Ginji the gas had already made it into his system as his fist stopped inches from the guys face before Ginji collapsed.

"Oh what do you know, ahahahaha... look at this! The smoke is working isn't it... you had me worried there. You may be the Lightening Emporer but I kicked your butt anyway!"

The man pulled out more knives as Akira prepared to step in, she knew what her job was but to watch Ginji die this way was not the plan and she wouldn't stand by and watch.

The man laughed hysterically, "I thought of giving you to Makubex as a present but not anymore! LIGHTNING EMPEROR, GINJI AMANO, I COMANHORA HAVE YOU NOW!"

Before Akira could step in the way someone else had saved Ginji's life with a flick of his own knives, "But... how did you..." the man known as Comanhora backed up against a pole scared for his life.

Akira had seen Akabane slice the man already as blood suddenly sprayed against the pole he had leaned against forming the shape of a J, "Your the kind of prey that's to precious to let die at the hands of a fool like this. Yes you are, Aren't you Ginji Amano..."

Akabane looked in her direction again, "I hope we meet again soon... Lady Akira."

* * *

Akira had fled already still holding Shoo, she swiftly left the fortress to take the boy to safety. She knocked on the wooden door and a young girl answered with short spiked red hair and blue eyes, "Ms. Akira!"

"Ren... I need you and Gen to keep this boy here at all costs!" Akira pleaded walking into the small clinic.

Ren watched as she walked right in, once the girl caught a glimpse of her back her eyes widened, "GRAMPS GET IN HERE QUICK!"

The old man walked in from the back, he took a good look around and caught sight of Akira carrying a little boy, "Akira what brings you here?"

"Gramps, Ms. Akira needs her wounds treated immediately!" Ren told him staring at the young women's back. Akira ignored her and set the boy down one of the beds, "Gen, keep this boy here at all costs. Things will be getting bad around here soon and I need to make sure those I care for are safe so all of you stay here!" She told them with a hardened look.

Gen grabbed a glass of water and walked up to Akira after seeing her back and leg. He splashed to water onto the wounds and watched as it was absorbed into her body healing her wounds instantly. Ren was in awe, "That's so amazing!" She whispered.

Akira nodded her head in thanks towards Gen, "I will do this for you Akira so long as you keep your promise."

"I will protect Makubex with my life if need be." She swore before walking out of the small clinic and back towards her goals and dreams.

Ren looked at her Grandpa, "What is she, Gramps and how was she able to do that?" Her Grandfather looked at her with a sad expression, "That is the women known as the Empress of the Sea, Akira Tarishima. Capable of manipulating and controlling all water that's why the water healed her otherwise deadly wound, a deadly enemy to those who stand in her way and powerful ally to us."

Ren watched her walk away as Akira's long auburn hair flowed behind her like the clothing material she wore, "Please be safe Ms. Akira!" Ren called out to her receiving a single wave.

* * *

I know it's short but I'd like to try another story. The Tri-Blood series will continue it's just taking some time... Sorry :( Please let me know what you think R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer - Don't own the Get Backers storyline or characters just my OC Akira**

Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Akira's thoughts_

_**Someone else's thoughts**_

**A memory**

* * *

_I don't know how I got here or even who my parents were, I was different that much was always known to me. Like most of the kids in the limitless fortress I didn't have any parents but that didn't stop most of them from teasing me. Even the gangs from the belt-line would hunt me down in order to take my life thinking they would gain the power I am able wield. I had been alone hiding and running to avoid those people up until the day I first met them._

**I was running as fast I could from the current gangs from the belt-line, I quickly cut a corner trying to make it into the limitless fortress at the very least to hide. I couldn't risk other kids and innocent people in the lower level, I could hear several footsteps behind me... My breaths were ragged as I could barely breath, I had been running for hours trying to keep them off my trail. Their taunting voice keep finding me how ever...  
**

**"You can't hide and you can't run little water wielder." One male taunted behind me as I tried to speed up.**

_A water wielder? Is that what I am?_** "There's are a lot of people who will pay good money for you!" Another told her.**

**I could see the door, an entrance I used often to slip away from them, I was only meters from the handle when another member jumped from above and blocked my path. I was terrified, I was only a little girl, I didn't do anything wrong!**

**The menacing figure started towards me but suddenly the door I had been aiming for opened roughly. The man was thruster forward as I just managed to slip to the side to avoid being taken with him, I took the chance shooting for the door as a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. I could barely think as someone dragged me behind them, I nearly tripped before I realized I had been pulled into strong arms. I looked up at the face of my rescuer, He had short white and golden yellow eyes. A scar was present over his right eyes and the pupil was a cross instead. I was amazed, I had never seen someone with such features; I looked like a fool with my mouth open wide in awe.**

**"Don't worry, I'll get you away from them." His eyes were honest but something told me there was more. I couldn't be picky at a time like this...**

**I stared and dumbly nodded my head, he was quick and managed to elude them easily as if he had it all planned out. My eyes narrowed in suspicion but wait until he had gently placed me down onto the solid ground again. I took a few steps away from him as we waited silently staring at each other, "Why did you help me?"  
**

**The man gave a soft chuckle before answering my question, "Most little girls would be thankful and ask for their savior's name before asking anything else."  
**

**"I am not like 'most little girls'. No one helps anyone in this area without a short term or long term goal in mind."  
**

**My reply made him stop laughing, his eyes turned sympathetic... something I hated. I didn't want anyone's pity, I have only survived this long because I trusted only myself. The man looked at me, his expression hardening slightly, "What's your name kid?"  
**

**"... Akira."  
**

**He raised an eyebrow, "No last name?"  
**

**I shook my head, I have been alone for as long as I can remember, I dont how I got here or if there was anyone before but I had no true name. Just 'Akira', the only word written on a small paper I had clenched in my hand the first time I woke in the limitless fortress.  
**

**"Hm... That won't work..." The name muttered to himself before he suddenly snapped a hand on my head, "Akira Tarishima?"  
**

_What kind of name is that? Did he just make it_ up?** I thought myself slightly dumbfounded by this man.****  
**

**I likely resembled a fish which was why he must've laughed so warmly, "Nice to meet you, Akira Tarishima. I'm Teshimine... I'm going to train you so you fight back against those scum that hunt you."  
**

_That was the first time someone had shown me pure kindness, I knew he had to of had a reason to allow me by his side. I had sensed the skill and power this man was once able to wield, I wish I had known what I was getting myself into but at the time being with that man left me with a higher chance of survival.  
_

* * *

Makubex sat infront of many different computers all wired together gaining and learning data at an amazing rate about their current enemies, "The IL you say... I get the distinct impression their talking about my lens..." Makubex comment after listening to Ban Midou and Shido discuss their current target for their recovery, "But the name has no taste does it? But even so..." He taps on the keys of the computer enlarging the video feed of the two, "It looks like Shido's gotten quite chatty. He must have finally found happiness in the outside world. I can't imagine the old Shido coming back here with a bunch of friends certainly not to take back the lens from me."

His blue eyes turned and looked away from the screen, "Can you Sakura?" The young women was silent unable to answer, Makubex leaned back, "They have it good, people who have been given actual names, you know?"

Sakura knelt down by his head, "I bet he gets called Shido all nice and warm by his friends all the time huh? Sakura... Now there's a nice name. Who gave it to you, Do you know?"

"Yes, I think it was probably my mother..." Her eyes were sadden by the way he talked as was Akira's who listened quietly.

Makubex stared at the ceiling, "Oh... *Sigh*" Makubex knew Akira treated him the way he always wished to be treated but she was no different than, he didn't want to open his heart when things would likely end up the same as they did with the volts.

"Makubex... What's wrong?" Sakura asked truly concerned.

"I have the same dream... over and over... every night. Ginji disappears... then Shido and Kazuki leave... and him too... Everyone disappears and I'm the only one left. That's when I always wake up.."

"Makubex..." Sakura whispered his name trying to share his pain.

Akira and he were the same that way... neither had any parents... all they had was the volts and now they were no longer, "Sometime I think, rather than letting that happen... I should wipe ua all out together."

Sakura gently petted his head in comfort as Akira kept her distance, "That lens will turn everything white..."

Juubei stepped forward not far from where Akira stood patiently, he spared a quick glance her way before they heard Sakura gasp. She knew what that meant... Akira could stop the pain she still felt knowing Kazuki's fate. Even if he did leave them... Did he truly deserve death? She used a mask to hide her feelings as she had always done, it wasn't her place to decide any longer... She gave her life to Makubex.

"Will you do it for me? I know it's got to be a painful mission for you both?" Makubex asked of them.

Juubei answered first, "I've been ready for this since the beginning and besides he's the one who betrayed us." His needles emerged from his fist as he brought it up infront of his face. He hadn't changed up until Ginji left... he stopped smiling and spent most of his time on his computer, Akira ended up doing what ever he asked, it had been she that stole the lens in the first place.

Akira merely stared at the boy, ever since Ginji left Makubex was the only one who could stop the memories. His bright blue eyes suddenly searched out her own until he found them, He didn't smile anymore but she could still see his eyes soften, "Is that what Mr. Ginji is, Akira? A Traitor?"

"I left my past behind when I put my life in your hands, Maku. What he is no longer matters to me, I will do as you order of me." He hated her nickname for him at first but now the name was common between them.

He went back to looking at the ceiling as she turned her attention to the screen where Ginji's face could be seen, "I know you will remain by my side..." Makubex muttered to himself but she still heard as she left to monitor on her own until she was called upon.

"Till the end..." She whispered back as the door shut. Juubei watched the whole time remembering the women she used to be when she fought by his and Kazuki's side. She was skilled, intelligent and loyal; A warrior anyone would want on their side... _**She's still prettier when she smiles...**_ Juubei thought to himself as he watched her leave.

_Ban Midou and Shido, Ginji and Akabane, Himiko and Kazuki; It was only a matter of time now before Makubex sends his plans into full force. _Akira wondered why she had been chosen to partner with 'him' but Akira wouldn't fail Makubex, Akabane was the one enemy she would rather not fight since she would have have to take him seriously and that could be a dangerous outcome...

* * *

Akira returned to where Makubex hide behind his screens just after Juubei finished his job, She couldn't watch nor was she forced to so she watched Ginji's progress. She wished she was allowed the chance to confront him but she wouldn't act without Makubex's orders. Sakura gave a small smile for her as she entered, the girl was so sweet and perfect for Makubex... Akira had even become fond of her like family as well.

"... Things have gone exactly according to your plan Makubex." Jubbei's voice rang through the speakers as she ended up standing behind him.

Makubex hardly acknowledged her presence anymore, they had begun to drift apart, "Do you feel cheated, As flying needles Juubei I mean?"

"I knew I would win even if we fought each other properly.. with my own hands...He.."

"Juubei..." Makubex cut him off, "All you have to do is obey my thoughts."

"I know that."

"Please bring the girl back with you."

_Girl... He must mean the one know as Lady Poison. _Akira thought as the screen confirmed her suspicions. They Makubex spoke now how ever gave her concern. He never treated her that way but he used that have such emotion when they were together; He was always asking her her help that she became fond of him quickly. More entering caught her attention as both she and Makubex glared at those hiding their faces in the dark. She didn't trust them one bit so she watched them careful to ensure Makubex's safety.

"You've been playing around to long Makubex. If the alternative is to send small timers like Hoire , the Agamay brothers and Ayame... Why not just send us out in the first place? We would mop the floor with them..."

"I wouldn't under estimate these intruders if I were you but you guys have no idea." He looked at Akira first as continued to glare, "Take Ginji Amano for instance, He and the other volts haven't even begun to reveal their true power yet and then there's Doctor Jeckel. You haven't even seen a tenth of his destructive ability and the most dangerous element of all... the Jagon man. Ban Midou."

Akira knew she was a trump card for the Jagon in case he made it to Makubex, "Right now the procedure of the lens is continuing steadily but we've got to prevent them from recovering it at all costs and for that purpose I'd like a little more data to make a perfect calculation to help you guys when it finally comes down to when you guys step up to the plate. All right?" Makubex patted his computer looking at the monitors.

"Hm. I see..." A new male voice spoke, he was the one she trusted least of all, "Then perhaps this was the right thing to do don't you think?"

A ruffling sound caught his attention but before any damage could be done to women about to be dropped; Akira caught the blond haired negotiator, Makubex turned to look at who she held in her arms.

"It's the negotiator." The man informed him but Akira knew he was staring at her, "I caught her at the entrance to the south block."

"What an interesting wrinkle, I suppose she might prove useful for something." Makubex eyes turned into a calculating look, "So, Shall I move onto the next stage? This next part of the show should be a bit of a spectical... Akira, put her in the area I have for Lady Poison would you?"

She nodded her head still holding the women in her arms as she began to leave knowing what was likely to happen. It surprised her Makubex spared her the show, what was worse is that 'he' likely picked up on that, all he ever did was watch behind his mask. She had to hurry because she was up next to the plate along side the dangerous man...


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer - I don't own the Get Backers storyline or characters, only my OC Akira **

Chapter 3

_Akira's thoughts_

_**Someone else's thoughts**_

**Memory**

"Talking"

*Action*

_After Teshimine saved me, he took me to the place he used the most to hide from those who might try and attack him. That was when I first met him, a small boy my own age wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue overalls. He had spiked brownish hair but I would never forget those eyes, two golden brown orbs, sad, scared but strong and determined. We kind of became a small family without relations, Teshimine also kept his promise. He trained me well as my skills began to develop more and more, I was able to piece his secret apart. Maybe if I had acted upon that secret back then before he had left things might not have ended the way they did..._

* * *

Akira walked into the same room once more to find both Makubex and Sakura, but in the shadows were three other males. She knew who each one was, a blood thirsty man, a man who seemed to laugh at the stupidest things and the man she disliked the most. Makubex turned as she entered, his eyes softened for only an instant that she barely saw it before he went back to his moniters.

"Huh? So they managed to break through that 3D imaging system thing your so proud of huh?" Came his voice with mocking tone, Takuma Fudou. A man's whose thirst for a bloody fight to the death was nearly unquenchable.

Makubex was hardly fazed, "I still managed to get the data so everything went according to plan."

"What a waste of time. Instead of getting bogged down by all this complicated crap we should-"

"That's enough Fudou!" Sakura's sweet voice cut into his talking obviously making him annoyed.

He glared at Sakura, "Save your energy instead of wasting air." Akira told him stepping infront of the young women.

"Tck!" Fudou turned and looked away from her. Even he had heard of the skills she was able to use and hadn't dared challenged her once but it also helped he was already obsessed with killing someone.

Akira looked at Sakura who gave her a thankful look before turning her concerns back to Makubex, "Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Let me ask you something, Do you think its fair to say that Christ himself was incomplete?"

"Huh?" Akira narrowed her eyes watching him carefully, the way he spoke lately put her on edge, she knew his plans since she was the reason he had gotten this far, the Lens, the data, the tech. She made sure she got everything he wanted and his intelligence did the rest, _no matter what... I won't let you die Makubex!_

"He was crucified right? Because Judas one of his apostles betrayed him but through his resurrection he became the true Messiah. My Lens is the same, it needs a Judas of it's own. Do you understand? That recovery team were betrayed before they even got here. Calculation is everything and my calculations have produced an inevitable result. That's why all you guys have to do is obey me." He looked at Akira as he spoke the last of his sentence but he already knew her eyes would show she already intended to do as he said, even if he told her to die.

Juubei walked into the room earning his attention instead, "Like him and Akira. Right Juubei... Akira?" Juubei stood beside Akira calmly but she could feel the tension laying into the needle master. He nodded his head once as a usual greeting to her, they had been friends for sometime now.

Something suddenly caught his attention and brought it back to his computers, "And now the moment is finally here, it's your turn. Your target is the beast master, Shido Fuyuki and the Jagon Man, Ban Midou."

At the mere mention of that mans name made her skin crawl and anger boil, she knew Ginji left of his own accord but she was still angry. Those taunting blue eyes, the arrogance and ego big enough to make his head swell, _Why Ginji? Why chose someone like him over us? Why did you leave them behind, look what has happened! _She grounded her teeth and clenched her fists.

A re-assuring hand was placed on her shoulder, had she not known it was Juubei she would have swung at the person. Juubei had been a good friend ever since she first met him and Kazuki, he still remained a close friend. Akira nodded her head and calmed down but still knew she had given away something to someone she didn't want knowing her secrets...

* * *

Fudou had been sent after them along with Emishi, Midou and Shido managed to avoid being badly wounded but would still fall for the trap that much was for sure. With everything going on Makubex still managed all his work and keep the coarse running smoothly, not a single wrinkle so far... She just had to make sure it stayed that way for Makubex to live.

Makubex suddenly stood up from the screen of watching them, "I'm going to rest for a bit..."

"Huh?" Sakura was surprised much like Akira.

Akira looked at him as he started to walk away, "Makubex your safety is still my first concern." She told him as he walked by her.

"Everything's already set there's no need to watch the outcome. I'll leave the command to you Sakura." He stopped before looking Akira, "If that is your concern you can take watch, inform me of any news."

Akira turned and started to follow him as he went out the door, Juubei grabbed her arm, "Akira..."

She stopped him before he could start, "It will be fine Juubei, I promise you." With that she followed Makubex to watch over while he slept. She could only hope he had a peaceful dream this time...

* * *

Fudou was angry, he stormed into the computer room set up gaining Akira's attention, she followed him in to ensure no domestic fights occurred between them. She knew how little rest Makubex had earned and wasn't willing to allow anything to disturb him. He was still a boy who didn't know how to be loved even though he already had her's.

"That bastard!" Fudou cried out angrily as he stomped on the teddy that had been decoration, "Who does Makubex think he is forcing me to do tricks like some dancing monkey! Ban Midou is my prey what right does someone like Joker have to take him away from me!?"

"Just watch yourself Fudou!" Sakura said, her voice sweet but had the warning in her tone.

Fudou looked over his shoulder at her, "Huh?" Akira moved closer to where Sakura sat out of concern, "You know Makubex's calculations are never wrong. There's no call for someone like you to admonish him!"

"Someone like me you say? Who do you think your talking to Sakura? Tell me?" He began to walk menacingly towards her, "I could take hold of that prime little face of yours, break it in one hand without breaking a sweat, do you realize that?"

"Stop!" Fudou looked to where the voice came from, "Don't take another step towards my sister!" Juubei stood off to the side and behind.

Fudou turned to yell at him, "Are you going to mock me too now, Juubei, Huh?"

"Fudou..." Sakura started but Akira stepped in front of her as he turned to look, "Enough Fudou, things are going as he plans. There is no need to get angry, you will have your chance. Savor your hunt while it lasts..."

Fudou looked at her surprised before a smirk spread across his face, "This desire... it compels me to find Ban Midou! I want to take his life with this hand, Do you understand?!" He demanded of her but she knew the worst of it was over now.

"What's all this commotion?"

"Makubex! You should still be resting!" Akira said surprised immediately walking over to meet him halfway. A snicker caught her attention make a glare deepen in the man's direction. She didn't know why he was so interested in her but ever since he joined Makubex all he did was watch her every move and action.

"How can I rest with all this noise..." He commented as he walked forward.

Fudou turned to look at him with demands, "Makubex, I want answers and I want them now! Why did you refuse to let me destroy Ban Midou?"

Makubex held a hand out in front of him as he stopped before Fudou, he reached his hand out towards the mechanical arm but it was pulled away. Makubex rested his right hand on Fudou's chest, "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I knew you above all others would have the perspective and vision to follow my plan without question. I knew you'd throw away your useless pride and do what's best for everyone." Akira watched as Makubex walked forward to sit down. Fudou seemed to calm himself down after staring dumbly at Makubex.

A smirk appeared on the older man's face, "Hm. Of coarse." With that he began to walk out first passing Juubei who watched him. As Fudou passed Akira he gave her a devious smile, it confused her, _perhaps my words did more damage for Midou... better him than Makubex or Sakura. _

Juubei noticed as well which put him on edge, he didn't hide the fact that he cared for Akira ever since they first met. He had his suspicions about her and Kazuki but neither ever showed such a display to prove him right. In the end she chose to stay at the fortress, he couldn't deny he was happy she stayed but he didn't like the way Fudou looked at her.

"Makubex, there's something I'd like to know. Why didn't you let Fudou keep on fighting until the end? Ban Midou's strength must be the same as Kurado Akabane's, he may act like he's fooling around half the time but something tells me that guy has been through hell and back in his lifetime but then..." He looked at Makubex who was now seated by Sakura, "Takuma Fudou, a natural born warrior right, in combat Ban Midou could never out do him."

The screen turned on lighting up Makubex's emotionless face, "Let me ask you then, who do you think would win if I let two warriors like that fight it out to the bitter end?"

"Neither of them are attacking at their full yet but at the point you pulled him back I thought Fudou had the upper hand." Juubei answered honestly.

Makubex still had a plan to follow, "Yes but I can't make a calculation based on conjecture. In the end there must be a single answer, like you said Fudou is bristling with superior battle instincts, he doesn't fear death and he enjoys the rush of winning by the skin of his teeth. To him the fight is a end unto itself but Ban Midou is different somehow. He's a recover-er, his soul objective is to get back the IL, For him this is about recovering the lens and nothing else."

"I see." Kagami pushed himself off the wall, he wore a white tux with a purple shirt underneath with a single earring on his right ear.

That caught Jubbei's attention along with Sakura's, "Kagami?"

"Don't you get it Juubei?" Kagami looked at the young needle master his short and spiky blonde hair moved with him, "Makubex's objective is to stop the recovery service team from achieving their objective." He turned to look at Makubex with his pale lavender eyes, "Am I right, Makubex?" He gave a smile but it felt empty to Akira.

Makubex turned back to his monitors, "Exactly Kagami. You can see right through everything can't you?" Kagami opened his eyes but was staring at Akira once again, "If Ban Midou is sure he can win against Fudou he'll fight all the way through to the end but if he feels the slightest whisk of defeat he'll withdraw without hesitation."

"You mean he'll run away?" Juubei asked to clarify.

The thought bothered Akira, "Coward!" She muttered earning another stare.

"Yes and that's precisely why I'm so afraid of that man. His battle sense may highly acute but it never drowns out his calculating nature and then there's the Lightning Emporer, Ginji Amano, there's no telling what he'll do. These two Get Backers are unstoppable by straight forward means but calculation is everything, careful figuring. I'm sure that even as we speak Joker is steering us to the right answer, all according to plan, another certain outcome..."

"Maku..." Akira muttered earning his attention.

Makubex looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes softening again, "Then there's you Akira, an equation that knocks all other odds out. Your my prized trump card against them all, not even the Lightning Emperor can stop your power once it has been fully unleashed." That comment caught the attention of Kagami who had yet seen what she was able to do. Juubei noticed his attention had been grabbed as he glared at the man with distrust, Juubei had witnessed some of her power and that had been enough for him to handle.

Akira looked at him, her eyes showing how much she worried for him, "I will do everything and anything you command of me Maku." She vowed kneeling down to his height and bowing her head.

"I know and that's why the fear of Midou can't stop me now." He told her placing a single hand on her head before he returned to his computer, he brought up the screen to reveal that Midou had used the Jagon on Emishi.

He used a technique called 'The Loulan Dance Whip' Makubex clarified the origins, "Loulan was a dessert kingdom that flourished before the time of Christ, The Loulan Dance Whip held it's enemies at bay for over a thousand years, it makes you want to see just how far he can get fighting both Shido Fuyuki and Ban Midou at once, Doesn't it?"

"Makubex..." Sakura muttered also with growing worry.

"I know Sakura..." He told without even looking in her direction, "I'm preparing a more suitable fighting place for him anyways and Joker has already succeeded brilliantly in playing his part for me..." He meant the Virtual Reality he was now able to create.

Akira had been the test subject at first battling the virtual allies Makubex created in order to make the program work. She had also gotten all of the tech he would need in order to do so, Juubei had helped her as well to ensure he didn't get injured when fighting so many. They were beginning to discover when Makubex plans, not only about the bomb he had preparing but also where he may be located.

"Makubex, it's almost time for me to start my work. They will clue in soon no doubt and I won't risk your life..." Akira tried to urge him but he cut her off.

Without even looking Makubex continued with his plan, "The best place would be by my side then correct?" She shut up instantly knowing he was right, "You will have your chance soon Akira..."

* * *

Next Chapter - Akira and Ginji meet once again, will a fight break out or does she have someone else on her mind?

R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer - I don't own the Get Backers characters or storyline, only my OC Akira **

Chapter four

_Akira's thoughts_

_**Someone else's thoughts**_

**Memory**

"Talking"

Re-Cap

Akira had been the test subject at first battling the virtual allies Makubex created in order to make the program work. She had also gotten all of the tech he would need in order to do so, Juubei had helped her as well to ensure he didn't get injured when fighting so many. They were beginning to discover when Makubex plans, not only about the bomb he had preparing but also where he may be located.

"Makubex, it's almost time for me to start my work. They will clue in soon no doubt and I won't risk your life..." Akira tried to urge him but he cut her off.

Without even looking Makubex continued with his plan, "The best place would be by my side then correct?" She shut up instantly knowing he was right, "You will have your chance soon Akira..."

* * *

Akira watched the new events unfolding on the screen of the monitors. Kagami was off to the side of Sakura and Makubex while Juubei and Akira were further back from the rest. The Loulan dance whip technique as currently being replayed as Makubex added in the new data to get a single answer like he desired.

"Everything is going well, all the data is lining up nicely. Ban Midou's Jagon, a fascinating phenomenon, from a scientific stand point. Perhaps I should say that it's what one would expect from someone worthy of joining up with Mr. Ginji Amano.

Kagami pushed himself in a standing position again as Sakura's eyes darted to the side with distrust, "You former volts member are something else you know that?" Kagami looked over his shoulder in their direction, "You all act like the Emporer was a god or something." Akira grounded her teeth at the comment but remained quiet.

Juubei saw how she reacted and took it upon himself to say something, "That's all in the past now."

"Of coarse, now he's an enemy we must defeat but he's much more than that..." Akira caught a quick glimpse of a deformed chibi sized Ginji and Akabane. She was beginning to wonder if he was purposely keeping her from confronting him, despite their past she would still follow any order Makubex gave.

Ginji was obviously becoming angry with the current companion he had, her eyes widened when his other side almost became full. Back when she was by his side it was her job to ensure that Ginji's darker side didn't kill others by accident when he became enraged.

"Was there some miscalculation Makubex? You didn't think these two would be the first ones to get here, oh great leader." Kagami taunted his pale eyes watching.

Akira clenched her fist, "Can it, Kagami!"

"Oooh touchy..."

Makubex continued to watch his screen but his voice cut between them before they fought, "I'm calculating all the possible premeditation even while I'm gathering new data like this the calculations are continuing but that guy alone I just can't calculate, his very existence is an anomaly. Ginji Amano is more than a number, he's chaos itself."

"Sounds dangerous but isn't that what you said about Akira?" He smirked as she glared at him.

Kagami started for the exit, "True but where are you going?" Makubex asked him.

"I'm going to go check it out. I'd like to see him with my own two eyes, this Lightning Emporer you all dwell on so much." Kagami told him with half the truth in his words.

Juubei leaned forward, "I'll go with you."

"Juubei." Akira grabbed his arm before he walked past her, "It's alright, Akira." A rare small hint of a smile appeared on his face only for an instant, as he thought about the fact they had switched roles this time.

"Juubei!" Makubex called out to him, "Are you worried, about the Lightning Emporer?"

Juubei looked into Akira's eyes as he answered, "About a guy who left this place, about a guy that abandoned us here?" Juubei looked at Akira again, "I won't forgive him for what he did to Akira..." He muttered.

"Do you know why I chose you before, to defeat the thread master Kazuki, your old friend?" Makubex asked him watching them interact with a slight glare, "I wanted to see if your as loyal as you seem to be."

Akira was surprised by the look on the boys face, "Then I'll be happy to prove my loyalty again, Lightning Emporer or Akabane, I'll finish off who ever you want until your satisfied."

"Akira. Go with them but don't get into a fight, your job will be to protect them from harm, am I understood?" Makubex ordered of her.

She nodded her head before she caught up to Juubei who had waited for her once he had heard the order given to her... She took one last glance at Makubex before she left. She also looked at Sakura who nodded in her direction knowing what she was worried about.

* * *

The hallways they walked down was plain, Akira kept in pace with Juubei as they finally caught up to Kagami. He wore the usual smirk as he looked at the two of them with him hands in his pockets. Juubei made sure Akira was behind them as he walked beside Kagami.

"Kagami."

"That's me."

"Don't over do it, remember this wasn't something predicted in Makubex's calculations, we can't drain ourselves with pointless battles."

Akira knew that Makubex hadn't counted on everything but she had the feeling he had already known what was going to happen and it was likely why he sent her with them.

"I wonder is that's really true?" Kagami stated with similar thoughts of his own.

"Hm?"

Kagami stopped just infront of Akira as his earring jingled against his neck, "Perhaps Makubex calculated you and I would both walk out just like we did, He even sent us a bodyguard to ensure we weren't hurt correct?" He turned and looked Akira giving her a smile. It made her skin crawl as Juubei glared.

"Well, here he is..." Their attention was diverted to the incoming aura's heading their way, Akira moved more behind Juubei than Kagami, "The man you, Akira and Makubex admire so much."

She wasn't really concerned for his well being, with three precise slices through the iron door it was broken down easily. _That was certainly Akabane... _Akira thought to herself not really wanting to see the man again.

The dust started to clear an two outlines of their bodies could be seen, "Well Ginji, They've arranged yet another welcoming party for us." She could feel those violet eyes on her, "And this time they look like marginally worthy opponents don't you think?"

Juubei threw three needles to land at Ginji's feet to make sure that he didn't get to close to Akira, "Are those... flying needles?! It can't be..."

Ginji finally took a good look at the three other them that stood in their way, "Juubei and Akira?!" Ginji suddenly went into his chibi deformed size holding his arms out like he wanted to hug them.

She didn't want to admit it but that was one reason she found him so cute, "Ah Juubei!" He began running towards them, "Long time no see buddy! I'm so glad your safe Akira!"

Juubei three more needles to stop him dead in his tracks and keep him away from them, Ginji had a sweat drop before he started running back to Akabane, "Dangerous, Dangerous, Dangerous, Dangerous!" He repeated over and over until he got back.

"Akabane, I think something funny is going on." Ginji whispered to his current companion, "Your certainly quick on the up take aren't you? That man over there is an assassin sent by Makubex, the one you call Akira was supposed to attack us earlier as well."

Ginji turned and looked at his temporary partner, "What? No way! Juubei and Akira are both one of Kazuki's oldest and dearest friends! Akira and I also grew up together as part of the volts!"

"I finished off Kazuki myself and Akira not any of your concern." Juubei informed him.

Ginji's eyes widened at the information, "Huh?" Ginji's hair covered his eyes with his hair as he thought about what he heard, "That's a lie..."

Juubei had more of his weapons ready, "You want to follow in Kazuki's footsteps?"

"Juubei... you, Kazu and Akira... It's a lie!" He whispered to them as started towards them with lightning starting to crackle around him, "It's a lie, isn't it Juubei? It's got to be... Akira, their lying to me right?" She didn't looked at him or answer him.

More lightning began to fill the hallway as he got halfway to them, "Well looky here, if it isn't the Lightning Emporer..."

"Not quite." Akira told Kagami without giving him to much information.

Ginji was looking in their direction but she couldn't see those eyes, "Come on Akira, It's a lie right Juubei? It's a lie!" Ginji got closer to Juubei as Akira moved just behind him in case she was needed, "It's a lie!" Ginji charged at them with his fist ready.

Juubei threw his needles but all three missed, before Ginji's fist connected Akira jumped between and grabbed his fist, giving Juubei the chance to jump back.

"Akira... You... You of all people, how could you?" He demanded with those hypnotizing eyes.

She grounded her teeth before she shoved both him and her backwards, "You have no right to ask me anything traitor!"

Juubei glared at Ginji trying to figure out why his weapons missed, Akira landed beside him, "It's the electricity he produces, it's like a magnet." She whispered to him quickly.

"What's happened? Why are you and Makubex doing this?" Ginji demanded.

Juubei pulled out more needles, "That's my line! A recovery service? You abandoned us, walked out of the limitless fortress. They offer you money , take it and come back here to bring us to our knees?" Juubei threw the needles but Ginji caught them with ease.

His eyes widened before he want back to glaring, "You left her there where anyone could have gotten her, I took care fo Akira after you left her die!" Juubei continued to yell at him as he too became angry.

"Juubei..." Akira muttered but was being pushed behind him. She called forth the water she could use to ensure no harm came the man who tried so hard to protect her secret and life now. Juubei retrieved more needles but Ginji use the magnets effect on them making on the points stick together.

"We only came here to get back something that was stolen from our client, I know that's not always a respectable job but Ban and I do our recovery service with pride. When I left the limitless fortress, Ban and I teamed up to form the Get Backers, someone told me this." Ginji started to walk towards them again, "Recovery service jobs are like putting a jog saw puzzle back together. You work and you work, little by little you start to see the image emerge. You don't know what the real picture is until you lock that final piece into place. There fore stick with the job you've taken on until the end. That's what he said to me, look at the finished picture and then think about what your going to do."

Juubei stepped back as Akira got all the energy she could, "I'm going to keep moving forward, what this IL is that Makubex stole from my client, what exactly he means to use it for, why you, Akira and the others are going so far to protect the IL, I don't know the answer to any of these things but I've got to stick to this job until the end, so please Juubei, Akira, I'm asking you both one last time to let me through."

"You want to get through you have to force way past me." Juubei told him stepping infront of Akira.

She glared as his back and stepped to the side, "I won't let any harm come to Juubei or Makubex!" She vowed glaring at Ginji.

"Inside the limitless fortress even flying needles Juubei can't defeat me."

"Don't assume I'm the same man you knew before, Akira won't let you by if I fail!"

"Doesn't matter YOU still can't beat me."

Juubei became angrier as Akira had finally called enough power to her, "Out of my way..."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ginji yelled at them as Lightning shot towards them, Juubei covered himself but only found he hadn't been hit with the electricity. Akira had formed a sort of water barrier around herself and absorbed all the lightning that would have hit him.

Ginji managed to get past them with that distraction but paused for a moment outside the door as he heard a pained cry come from Juubei, "Akira don't!"

Akira cried out suddenly as the Lightning pierced through her barrier and into her body, it wouldn't kill her or even harm her that much but she was no longer used to absorbing the lightning after he left.

"Forgive me, Akira..." Ginji whispered before he disappeared through the door.

Akira collapsed but Juubei caught her before she hit the ground, "Akira! Akira! Answer me damn it!" Juubei yelled at her. Her eyes were closed as her long red hair flowed down like a fiery water fall, she was still breathing which likely meant she needed time to dispel the effects it would leave on any normal human being.

"I thought my blood was going to boil..." Juubei muttered as he held Akira leaning against the nearest wall, "Akira, you have to be okay... Please be okay."

* * *

That was how Kagami found them, Juubei was sitting leaning against the wall cradling Akira in his arms. Her breathing was regular now and her heat rate had slowed down, she had taken all the attack with would have set her blood a boil had she not been able to control the element of water.

"From the looks of it, I'd say he got past you both." Kagami said.

Juubei kept looking at Akira's face, "What about you?"

"I got to make a thorough observation of him, Dr, Jeckel is as strong as they say." Kagami urged his attention back to Akira as her eyes began to open.

She looked straight at Juubei, "Are you alright Akira?"

"Yes, I allowed him past me in the end didn't I?"

"It was my fault..." Juubei looked away from Akira and at their other companion, "Kagami?"

"What?" He asked annoyed still staring at Akira.

She looked back at him meeting the stare head on, "Do you have any idea where Makubex thinks he's taking us all with this? Before when Ginji Amano was the leader of the volts, we knew we could follow along behind him with absolute confidence. He might not know exactly where he was going but even so he never mistook his path and he did that without making any calculations. Little by little he was trying to save us from the darkness of this limitless fortress and now the Lightning Emporer has returned to stand in the way of Makubex's plans, he's just like he was then. Those eyes, with no hesitation, what should I do?"

Juubei looked at Akira with worry written all over his face, she had taken damage in order to protect him, "But you believed in him now didn't you both? In Makubex?"

"That's right, My sister, Akira and I we all believed in him and placed our bets on him, I even sacrificed Kazuki for him, Akira has been hurt because of both of us..."

"Juubei, we must keep going!" Akira told him turning her attention back to him as she sat up.

Kagami was thinking something along the same lines, "She's right, it's the only way you'll find out what's at the end of that path and when you get to that point then you'll finally know weather your right or not."

"Are you sure you don't really know what choice is right?"

"Who can say, so what are you going to do?"

Juubei stood pulling Akira with him, "Fight!"

"That's all I have left anymore..." He muttered pulling Akira along with him back to where Makubex was.

* * *

All of them were now gathered in the same room watching the screen as everyone was getting ready for the next phase of Makubex's plans. They watched as the separate groups got closer together, "It looks like everyone is finally gathering..."

The screen fist showed Ginji and Akabane, Shido and Midou, next was the negotiator, Lady Poison and Kazuki.

That caught Juubei's and Akira's attention, " Kazuki, so you are alive..."

"When we began this lens project, I said to all, 'Let's build a new era here in the limitless fortress' I said 'for the sake of utopia where there is no fear of those on the higher floors I will be your leader' and then... " Makubex turned to look at them all, "Went I sent out my call, you all gathered before me now I want you all to show me your true power! The fullest extent of your might... Now limitless fortress look on and tremble... A new era is about to force it's way into being!"

_No matter what you will live to see your outcome Makubex... Juubei you to will live, I won't lose anymore of those I hold close to me heart. I won't forgive you Ginji, not for hurting those you swore to protect! _Akira's mind screamed at her as she prepared for the next part of the plan...

* * *

Next Chapter - Akira and Ginji face each other and their past. Can Akira really fight the Lightning Emperor or will she be taken down by his power?

R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Talking"

_Akira's thoughts_

**Memory**

_**Someone else's thoughts**_

*Actions*

Re-cap

All of them were now gathered in the same room watching the screen as everyone was getting ready for the next phase of Makubex's plans. They watched as the separate groups got closer together, "It looks like everyone is finally gathering..."

The screen fist showed Ginji and Akabane, Shido and Midou, next was the negotiator, Lady Poison and Kazuki.

That caught Juubei's and Akira's attention, " Kazuki, so you are alive..."

"When we began this lens project, I said to all, 'Let's build a new era here in the limitless fortress' I said 'for the sake of utopia where there is no fear of those on the higher floors I will be your leader' and then... " Makubex turned to look at them all, "Went I sent out my call, you all gathered before me now I want you all to show me your true power! The fullest extent of your might... Now limitless fortress look on and tremble... A new era is about to force it's way into being!"

_No matter what you will live to see your outcome Makubex... Juubei... you two will live, I won't lose anymore of those I hold close to me heart. I won't forgive you Ginji, not for hurting those you swore to protect!_ Akira's mind screamed at her as she prepared for the next part of the plan...

* * *

Fudou's blue eyes almost seemed to pierce through the screen and into Midou's skull, "I'm going!" He announced as he turned away. Akira jumped in his way making him stop and grind his teeth.

"You were told to do no such thing..." She told him calmly.

He glared at her, "I'm not a servant as you seem to be Akira!" He was about to walk past her but Makubex's voice made him stop.

"Not yet Fudou!" He turned to look at his back, "I've already prepared a special place for the combat, I need you to remain here and wait patiently until I've guided them Fudou. Alright?"

Fudou was stunned by the way he spoke to him and what he asked of, "Wait patiently for you to guide them there but I've waiting forever. I followed your calculations, I even played out that stupid farce! I've reached my limit Makubex, I can't hold back my desire for vengeance any longer! It says to defeat Ban Midou, it says to drink Ban Midou blood, My desire is haunting me! My desire is throbbing inside me..."

A flow of pink silk caught his attention as it gently but firmly wrapped around his body, Akira had already moved to Sakura's side for support as she wrapped him up and held him in the air.

"Sakura, Let go!" Fudou cried at her as her eyes remained closed and her face calm, Sakura knew she could count on Akira to save her if need be.

Fudou sliced through the cloth, when he landed he was about to charge at Sakura and Akira but Juubei threw his needles in a clear warning fashion. Fudou stopped glaring at the weapons that had been thrown at his feet, Kagami and Emishi were on either side of him.

While Akira and Juubei were on either side of Sakura and Makubex, "Twenty minutes..." The sounds of Makubex's voice made them all stop but stay on alert, "Just twenty minutes from now all the members of the recovery team will gather in the place I have prepared."

"What?" Fudou muttered to himself.

Emishi was doubtful, "Did your calculations tell you that or something?"

The comment made Makubex snicker, it wasn't like him to sound the way he did making Akira look at him in surprise, "Huh, well if that ain't a kick in the head. Guess you can calculate our destinies from here on out too."

"Let's wait longer Fudou, this is the perfect opportunity to see if Makubex is a leader worth following or a loser worth nothing." Kagami used his persuasive tone. The way he spoke angered her, Makubex had already shown he was worth following, everything had gone exactly as he predicted so far!

Fudou scoffed, "Huh, what ever you say. Twenty minutes and not a second more." He told Makubex.

"I appreciate that, Thank you so much..." The countdown began...

* * *

There was only seconds to spare as all but two members walked into the checked floor room with six doors. The clock was at 19:27 was they walked in but Midou and Shido had not joined them yet, Akira knew Makubex wouldn't be wrong so she waited patiently.

"They finally arrived." Sakura informed them. Akira's job was to urge Ginji into the Lightning Emporer state, It was something she wasn't used to doing but was confident the job would be simple for her objective wasn't one of harm.

Fudou how-ever only wanted one person to be there, "Don't pop the champagne yet. I don't see Ban Midou on that screen of yours or his pal Shido Fuyuki either. Your calculations were wrong weren't they Makubex, I'm going."

"Wait Fudou."

"Hm."

"There's still time..." Makubex told him.

Sakura began to count, "48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 56, 57, 58, 59, 0." Right as the number left her lips the wall began to crack.

Exactly twenty minutes and Midou busted through the wall with Shido by his side, Akira had a smirk when she saw everyone who doubted him reacted.

"Right on time." Makubex stated watching the monitor before he turned to look at them all, "Well everyone, Shall we go now? Our future is waiting, the one that was always meant to be..." Makubex took a quick look at Akira before he left. She feared the look of nothing is his handsome face, he was just a boy, one that deserved a far better fate than the one he was given.

Juubei said a quick bye to his sister before he too walked over to Akira, "Be careful, Akira."

"Be safe, Juubei, Makubex." Akira told them before she would finally get to face head to head against Ginji with a little help from someone they both knew.

They both nodded their heads once before they all walked out of the room...

Akabane went through the first door, Kazuki the second, Shido got the third, Lady poison or Himiko rolled the fourth door, Ginji got number five and Ban was with number six.

Akabane would meet up with Makubex to finish his transport job, Kazuki and Shido would face against both Juubei and Emishi. Himiko was stuck with Kagami, something Akira actually felt sorry for while Ban would meet against Fudou. She waited in a dark room hiding in the shadow's until they both appeared.

She could feel the Lightning outside as it slowly started to rain drop by drop, it could only mean that them meeting each other head one would be a dangerous one. _Makubex must have known and that's why he is using the VI picture of him to be with me in the room... _Akira didn't really want to see a fake of this man, she wanted answers from him too. Why did he plan to use them only to leave them behind in the night? Why start to be honest with her he was just going to walk away, starting the events that now occur?

* * *

**I was left to die by Ginji's hand, the thought made me sick to my stomach, if Juubei had not found me I can only image the horrible things the beltline occupants would have done to me. It was long before Kazuki and Shido left us too, They pretended to care about my pain but in the end they left me behind as well. I couldn't help but think of the pain in my heart as I sat in the spot Ginji always used to look out at the world unknown to us who can't leave. After that 'he' left, without a word, I idolized that man so much. He had cared for me, protected me, he never let me cry or even look sad. I thought he loved me but he turned his back and disappeared as well, I wasn't loved, I was left behind...**

**I heard footsteps and looked to my left to find Juubei but he wasn't alone, Makubex stood beside him with a serious expression. Makubex had been visiting me everyday in this exact spot, since everyone else left I started to take jobs for Makubex without any questions but never swore and allegiance. My power grew so much that the belt-line enemies I had always faced now feared me greatly.**

**"Akira..." Makubex murmured, he slowly starting walking towards me.**

**My eyes widened slightly but I held still tilting my heard slightly confused, when he got close enough he took both his hands and placed them on both my cheeks, I blinked a few times before looking him in the eyes.**

**"Makubex?"**

**"Do you remember the nickname you gave me?" He asked without breaking eye contact.**

**I looked at him without changing my expression once, "Yes, why do you ask?"**

**"Since Mr. Ginji left you have not called me by that nickname once, It breaks my heart to see yours in pieces."**

**My eyes narrowed slightly, "Maku-" he cut her off at that exact spot for a reason.**

**"That was what you always called me, Akira. I have not left your side, since the day we first met. I thought I knew what family was but I was wrong when they proved they didn't want us. You are the only person close enough now to my heart to be considered family, Akira..."**

**"Makubex, I chose to help you without any questions for that very reason." His expression turned that into one of pure sadness.**

**I felt like I had been slapped, I never want to see an expression like that on Makubex, "I want to do what he couldn't, for that I need you by my side, not just doing jobs for me. Be with me as I change this place for the better, I trust no one else with my life!"**

**I was quiet for a few moments, I knew he hadn't smiled since they left and it wasn't likely he still wouldn't even if I areed but I couldn't help remembering our past together. Makubex was still with Gen when I first met him, that was how I met the mysterious pharmasist. He would help me train with the best technology possible make sure I wasn't hurt, I taught him combat styles and self defense incase anyone got to close to him. The first time he ever had a piece of chocolate or the first taste of ice cream, I was with him...**

**I didn't hold back a warm smile that spread on my face, I remembered what his used to look like, "Very well, I give you my life to order as you see fit. I give your my power to fight, protect or kill as you demand. I will not let anyone harm you, I swear my allegiance to you... Maku."**

**It happened so fast; one moment he was staring at me the next he was hugging me, I might have imagined it but I thought I had seen a small smile on his face. It didn't matter now though, I would help him, Fight for him and protect him no matter what. I returned the hug happy I was able to have someone I cared for still in my life, at that moment I chose to throw my past away, I would no longer keep those feelings for them anymore...**

That was the day Makubex formally asked Akira for her help, She remembered it clearly for each time she was scared, worried, or even doubtful. She remembered her promise and the way he looked so sad that day, Akira only wished to see him smile for real once more...

It was true Makubex planned to make a deal, a deal with those who reside in the highest floors of the limitless fortress. The first floor was known as lower town, the second was the belt-line but high above was Babylon City. Kazuki had tried to make it there but had failed and almost died, the scary coincidence was that she was there the same day. Makubex had helped her train so she was able to defeat them belt-line enemies easily but could never find the doors into the City. That was how she met Kazuki in the first place, Akira had been the one to carry him down and save him from certain death at the hands of many merciless and bloodthirsty enemies. She had fled because even such a large number would be difficult for her skills and he was her current objective. It was no doubt a plan created and edited by the Brain Trust, those who play god. Gen had told her the truth long ago after asking her to protect Makubex and later Ren when she came to him.

Even she was aware they would not give in to Makubex's demands but there had to be some way she could save him from his fate. She stopped her thoughts immediately when she heard the foot steps step closer to the door leading into the room she resided.

She looked on from the shadows as Ginji looked around nervously, "Hello? Is anybody there?" He yelled out cupping his hands around his mouth, "Ban can you hear me? Everybody, where are you? Ban where are you? Ban!"

The door appeared before him as he was startled but still walked towards it, with his right hand he pulled the door open to be blinded by bright light. The scene he saw before him was the same place where the kids would play in the lower towns.

A ball bounced infront of him earning his attention, as Shoo's fake appeared before him. Ginji wasn't sure if the boy had lived and wasn't informed about it either so he was unaware of what Makubex was doing to his mind. As far as Ginji knew he was dead, his eyes widen in surprise staring at the boy.

"Mr. Ginji!"

"Shoo is that you?"

"Hi Mr. Ginji."

Ginji thought back to when he had first seen the boy when they came into the fortress, Akira had taken the hit for Shoo but there was also blood on the boy. She also covered both the boys mouth and nose as if to suffocate him, she also told him she was the enemy now.

"What are you doing? Mr. Ginji, let's play together okay?"

"Shoo... but how can you-"

Shoo giggled, "What are you waiting for slow poke, come on over here and play."

More imaged of children he once knew started to appear behind the image of Shoo. Akira didn't like this mind game but it was the easiest way to get the results Makubex wanted, so she waited for the moment where she would make herself known.

"Goru, Gorian and the rest of us are all here!" The excited of children could be heard behind Shoo. Akira had no doubt in her mind the this could be seen by others as Makubex was likely to broadcast it, Shoo would likely never forgive her for what she is about to do. Akira would not go back on her word though, Gen would keep the boy there even if he wanted to run to them.

Ginji took a hesitant step forward, "You... all of you... all of you are really here?" He continued to walk forward until the children grabbed onto his hands and started to cling to him.

The repeated 'Mr. Ginji play with us' over and over as Ginji smiled at seeing their faces, Ginji agreed to play but before anything else like that could happen... It turned into a night mare for Ginji. The children began to rapidly decay right before him eyes as skin and hair fell to the floor leaving nothing but bones.

The skeletons clung to him from all sides as one started to reach for his face, sweat poured down Ginji's face as the look of pure horror was upon his handsome features, "L-Let me go!"

"Stop..." Lightning began to form around him, "STOP!"

The lightning easily destroyed the images as Ginji fell to his knee's panting, it was clear to Akira that the Lightning Emporer was starting to emerge as he filled up Ginji's body.

Ginji placed his left hand on his face, "No, it's just an illusion. Like that time when the images of me multiplied." Ginji tried to convince himself as he slowly stood.

Footsteps caught both their attention, Akira knew it was a fake version but it didn't stop her eyes from widening for an instant, "What's wrong, Ginji?"

The voice caught his attention as Ginji looked over his shoulder in surprise, "It's.. it's you! It's you! It's you!" Ginji kept repeating thinking back to his memory of first meeting Teshimine.

"Te-Teshimine! Takura Teshimine!"

"It's been a long time, huh Ginji?"

"Teshimine... Teshimine!" Ginji's look of happiness quickly disappeared, "No wait... it can't really be you. Why would Mr. Teshimine be in a place like this? It makes no sense..."

"Do you remember Ginji? Back when you were a little kid I used to bring you here and play all the time." Behind him appeared the same place as before only with a red hue to the scene like the sunset, "I'll never forget the first few days after I met you. Day in and day out all you did was cry and cry, caused me a lot of trouble you know that? But as time passed you made friends... you got more and more cheerful and before we knew it got so huge crowds would form around you waiting to play. In a hellish place like this there was always this happy air around your smiling faces, around you, around your friends." Ginji smiled fondly at the memories as his eyes softened.

"So tell me why did you betray us?" Akira stepped out from the shadows to stand by the fake as Ginji snapped out of his fond thoughts with shock.

"I took both you and Akira in and raised you both, I thought I taught you both to follow one simple rule: Never betray your friends." Ginji was stunned by his words, "You betrayed me, You betrayed Akira, did you forget Ginji?"

"I haven't betrayed my friends!" Ginji yelled back angrily

Teshimine held his hand to the screen near Ginji, he watched as he remembered the last time he had seen her. He watched the video of him leaving her there unconscious, eventually the screen changed to show Akira with tears in her eyes trying to fight of the men who tried to rip her clothing, "_Ginji! Ginji please help me!_" Her image screamed but it was a needle that saved her.

"You left me to die... If Juubei had not come for me... I don't know what would have happened to me." Akira growled out the words angrily.

Ginji's eyes narrowed, "You betrayed Shoo, Goru, Gorian and all the rest. You left Akira to die at the hands of the belt-line..." Teshimine taunted him with the image of Akira being pinned to the ground crying out for him.

The children suddenly reached out their hands calling out, 'Mr. Ginji' over and over like a haunting nightmare, "P-Please stay back!" They got to close, "NO!" The lightning formed around his body destroying the images again.

"Disappear! Disappear! Disappear!" Ginji cried out over and over again, the projection smiled like a mad man, Akira could look at Ginji but knew she had to face him. With a massive blast of Lightning Ginji destroyed the fake Teshimine, "Gin...ji..." He croaked before he to disappeared.

Akira could feel it... The awakening of the Lightning Emporer... Now the real fight would truly begin.

* * *

Sorry for the delay and thank you for waiting :) Next chapter will be up so, your all so awesome for the support, thanks again! R&R


End file.
